Johnny Boy
by steampunkgizmo123
Summary: Sherlock and John live together. John doesn't know what he's doing with his life, personal and jobs. Sherlock is perfectly content, but he's hiding something from John. What is his secret? and why is he hiding it?
1. Chapter 1

John's alarm was gunshots, as usual. How many smiley faces was that now? 17? Sighing, he stumbled to the living room, tying a robe loosely over a bare chest and checkered pajama pants. Rubbing his eyes, John was startled to see Sherlock not standing with the gun in his hand, but the discarded pistol was flung on the under stuffed chair. Glancing at the wall, a familiar smiley face greeted him. He shuffled toward the kitchen, a surprised to find Sherlock's lanky but muscular form folded over the small stovetop.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" John asked with exasperation.

"I'm not TRYING to do anything. I'm making pancakes," a miniscule smirk twitched on his lips.

"Why?" John asked skeptically.

"A morning treat!" Sherlock replied with a twinkle in his eye. Since there seemed to be nothing else to say, John asked a totally unrelated question. He sat carefully on a wooden stool near the counter and sighed.

"How many smiley faces has that been?"

"Sixteen I think," said Sherlock.

"Seventeen," said John matter of factly.

"Oh, no worries," Sherlock replied, "Mrs. Hudson will clean it up."

"Sherlock, its bullets, not dirty dishes," John said. His irritation was rising.

"Bullets aren't that hard, you know. Aren't housekeepers trained to do this kind of thing? Clean up after their employers? We are paying her after all." John had had enough. He slammed his palm against the old granite countertop, which didn't make Sherlock even wince.

"Sherlock!"

"Yes, John?" he replied with a lazy tone. Fumbling for words, John opened his mouth but couldn't come up with a smart response.

"Cat got your tongue?" said Sherlock with a little amusement in his voice. "Oh that reminds me! I was walking home last night and found a poor stray in our alley. I just couldn't resist taking it home." John was stunned. He stood with his mouth agape, not knowing how to react.

"John! Johnny boy, come here!" Sherlock crooned. "By the way, I named it after you," as Sherlock continues to strut about the apartment, sing songing John's name, the actual John sat heavily onto his stool. This had been a very taxing morning. Just as Sherlock walked back into the kitchen muttering "where is that damned cat," three things happened. A pancake burned, a tortious shell kitten jumped onto the counter, and John fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock toyed with the trigger of his pistol, occasionally looking down to see John's face as he lay on the couch where Sherlock had set him after he had fallen. He played with the idea of lying beside John and seeing pleased then horrified look on John's face when he woke up.

"I have to take it slow," Sherlock thought to himself. Still, staring at John's peaceful face, it was hard to contain himself. When John had first come to live with him, Sherlock had been unsure of whether he could hold himself back. After a while, he had learned to conceal his feelings, thought they were raw and primal. He gulped, trying to stop the blush that was creeping up his neck, but it was hard. Soon his ears were so bright red, they looked like a clown's lipstick. Just then, John groaned in his sleep, causing Sherlock to shriek like a little girl and jump up from the couch. He quickly recovered and blushed even harder. This HAD to stop. Sherlock thought to himself. He breathed in once and exhaled, then quickly went into the bedroom to tidy up.

John woke with a groan. His head hurt and he was grumpy. He opened his eyes to see his small, fuzzy doppelganger sitting on his chest, staring at him with amber intensity that only a cat's eyes could hold. Just then, Sherlock popped his head into the room.

"Oh, there you are little Johnny!" Sherlock exclaimed as he strode across the room, grabbing the cat with one confident hand. Something about the way Sherlock said his name made John's heart beat faster.

Wait. What?


End file.
